<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Germany's Military Journal by esidesu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139333">Germany's Military Journal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/esidesu/pseuds/esidesu'>esidesu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute North Italy (Hetalia), Diary/Journal, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Germany is soft (Hetalia), Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, bring back hetalia 2020, gerita - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/esidesu/pseuds/esidesu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano gets his hands on Ludwig's journal and realizes just how much he means to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Germany's Military Journal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Feliciano picked up the small book, the leather soft in his hands. He inspected it curiously. The front and back were blank and it was bound like any other journal he’d seen. He flipped it open and peered through a few pages. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ludwig</span>
  </em>
  <span> was scrawled on a blank page in his small handwriting. Feliciano stared down at the journal curiously. He knew he should put it back but a little peek wouldn’t hurt. After all, they were friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ludwig walked down the empty halls, the silence ringing loudly in his ears. His house was never this quiet. Feliciano had to be up to something. Ludwig sighed and hoped he wasn’t in trouble again. He stalked down the halls, checking the rooms for his obnoxious friend. He couldn’t be found anywhere around. He even checked outside. Ludwig finally returned to his desk, uneasy about Feliciano’s fate. He twirled a pencil in his hand and stared at the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ludwig decided making himself anxious wasn’t the best idea and headed outside. He took a long stroll around the countryside, subconsciously keeping an eye out for his Italian friend. His walk was as relaxing as it could be with his worry for Feliciano taking up his thoughts. He frowned, his walk ruined with worry about Feliciano. He returned home to stare at the phone once more. It never rang. Feliciano would come home eventually, he was probably visiting with friends. Ludwig retired to his room with a deep sigh. He rifled around his dresser for his journal. It was gone. He knew it was there, it was where he last had it. He rummaged around in his room in vain. He couldn’t find it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he sighed under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feliciano settled down on a large crate and crossed his legs. He opened up the journal and skimmed through the first few pages. We’re skipping details because man fuck that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… his only friend?” Feliciano muttered to himself. He set the journal gently in his lap. A sole tear fell onto the leather and he hastily wiped it off with his sleeve. He wiped his face and stared down at the small book. A blush crept to his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped off the crate and returned home, his thoughts invaded by the blonde. It was what he did best. Feliciano smiled thinking of him as he clutched the journal close to his chest. He strolled through the door, feeling light on his feet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should call him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. He glanced down at the journal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ludwig is probably wondering where it is right now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He felt some guilt for taking it. He placed it on a table and sat on his bed, staring at his phone. He sighed and glanced back at the journal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His only friend…” Feliciano fell back onto the bed. His lips curled into a soft smile as he thought about Ludwig. Feliciano had many many friends but Ludwig was very special to him. He was always so nice to him; he wanted to be friends forever. He made him feel, well, he couldn’t quite describe it. A blush crept onto his cheeks as the blonde invaded his thoughts. He rolled over on the bed and stared at the phone once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got up and quickly dialed Ludwig’s number, twirling the cord around his finger. He bit his lip as it rang out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ludwig jumped when the phone rang. He stared at it as he gripped his hands in tight fists. He knew it was Feliciano. Was he in trouble? Where could he be now? After hours of worry now he only felt annoyed. How many times would he have to save him. Although, he couldn’t help but feel relieved to finally hear from Feliciano. He picked up and pressed the receiver to his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GERMANY GERMANY I STOLE YOUR JOURNAL BUT I DIDN’T REALIZE IT WAS YOUR JOURNAL BUT I STILL READ IT AND-” Ludwig nearly threw the phone across the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feliciano!! Quiet down! What the hell is going on?” He yelled. Feliciano began to cry. “Wait, don’t cry-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t be angry with me,” he sobbed, “I didn’t know it was your journal. You're my bestest friend Ludwig. I don’t ever want to not be friends. You’re so nice to me and you give me food and-” he hiccuped and continued to cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feliciano, slow down! Are you alright? What about my journal?” Feliciano was talking too fast for him to understand, but his sobs hurt him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay, I’m okay. Ludwig you…” He paused, “You make me feel so happy! I love being your friend. You let me stay with you and you feed me. You’re always there to rescue me and I like your strong arms and your kisses are so nice! I love your-,” he continued to ramble on but Ludwig was stuck on his last words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feliciano.” He fell silent whe Ludwig said his name. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feliciano nearly choked. He stared down at his lap as he sat in stunned silence. He opened his mouth to say something but only a small noise came out. Ludwig bit his lip and waited on the other end of the line. He grew anxious. Did he say something wrong? Maybe he misunderstood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too!” Feliciano blurted, his voice thick with emotion. Plump tears rolled down his cheeks but he silenced his cries. He heard a small “ah.” from his friend before they sat in silence once more. “Ludwig, I’ve got to go.” He tried to protest but Feliciano hung up the phone, getting up to put on his shoes and leave the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran all the way to Ludwig’s house. Out of breath, he doubled over by the front door. He reached up to knock to find it open, the very man he seeked standing before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ludwig, I’m sorry I-” Ludwig pulled him into a hug. Feliciano melted into his embrace, pleasantly surprised by his affection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ich liebe dich,” he whispered. He pulled away and gently held him, his hands on his shoulders. “C-can we kiss?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to.” Feliciano softly gripped Ludwig’s shirt. He stood on the tips of his toes and leaned in close, closing his eyes. Ludwig nervously held his face, careful to be gentle with him and met his lips in a delicate kiss. He pulled away and softly kissed his cheek to find that Feliciano was crying again. Feli looked up at him with watery eyes. He smiled and pulled him close into another hug. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>skhf I know Feliciano called Ludwig Germany but I didn't wanna fix it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>